Although dual trowel blade assemblies, comprising a finish blade attached to a trowel blade, have been disclosed before, as in the aforenoted '507 patent, they do not provide the ultimate in achievable efficiency. Essentially, they fail to recognize that not only must the trowel blade accomplish its assigned task by trowelling on a concrete surface, i.e., by assuming variable tilt angles with respect to such surface, but cooperatively therewith, the attached finish blade should be continuously in contact with the working surface regardless of the tilt angle.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to so arrange the integration of the two types of blades having different characteristics in an assembly such that both tasks noted above can be accomplished, whereby the concrete surface will be constantly smoothed at the same time that it is being worked on by the trowel blade.
An ancillary object is to achieve in a cost-effective and efficient manner the attachment of both types of blades to the trowelling machine, with appropriate positioning of the leading edge of the finish blade relative to the trowel blade to accomplish the stated purposes.